


Run to Me and Never Leave Now

by isakbeanie



Series: Alt Er Gay [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Elias is trying to figure out what to do with his life, Eskild is supportive as always, Established Relationship, Gap years are annoying, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakbeanie/pseuds/isakbeanie
Summary: Elias has a fight with his parents about going to university, and goes to Eskild's for comfort and cuddles.





	Run to Me and Never Leave Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr, but I figured I'd post it here because why not. Title was taken from "Find Me" by Sigma and Birdy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm an American who doesn't attend UiO, so I have no idea how their registration system works. Bear with me. 
> 
> Terms used that you might not know:  
> Imam, which is an Islamic scholar.  
> Wudhu, which is the process of cleansing oneself before praying to Allah.  
> Isha'a, which is the last daily prayer.

One night after a particularly big fight with his parents, Elias goes to Eskild’s with tears running down his face. He runs into Isak and Even on the stairs on the way back from one of Eskild’s family dinners, and Even sees his face and immediately hugs him and kisses his forehead, cheeks, nose and says “Elias what’s wrong?”

Elias just starts to cry as Even wraps his arms around him. A few months ago Isak would have said, “Excuse me, sir, that is my boyfriend you’re crying on,” but Even explained how touchy feely all of the balloon boys are, how it’s part of their culture and Isak kind of loves it? He loves being hugged by Mikael and Yousef on particularly stressful days and loves having his hair pet by Mutta when he and Even have a fight. it opens a whole new level of affection that Isak’s never allowed himself to want from boys, and never had from family. So Isak understands, and grabs Elias’ hand and rubs soothing circles into it with his thumb. The little trio shuffles up the stairs and back into Eskild's apartment, and Eskild says “back for more Guru advising?” before he sees Elias, who is promptly deposited into his arms. 

Eskild starts asking if he’s been hurt, is no stranger to violence walking across Oslo at night, and secretly worries since Elias is an out and proud brown boy. But Elias calms down and Isak makes him some lavender tea as Even and Eskild rub his shoulders and head. Elias talks and talks about how his parents bring up that Sana's got it all figured out, will be studying for biochemical engineering with Isak at UiO, while he’s just fucking around and chilling for a year. Even understand mostly what he’s going through, being a year behind, not really knowing, but it’s Eskild who fully supports Elias, tells him it’s okay to take a gap year.

Isak and even go home once Elias has stopped crying, with Isak tentatively making a joke about needing to have more Bro Bonding Cry Sessions on the way out. Eskild listens to Elias, comfortingly understanding exactly what he says about not knowing what he enjoys, what he’s truly interested in. “Can’t I just study everything?” 

Eskild says, “Now Elias, you know I'm not religious, but your love for your god is something that first showed me that you’re passionate about what you love. you’re sociable and don’t take anyone’s shit, so why don’t you study religions?” and Elias says, “What, that’s ridiculous” but Eskild says “no, seriously! you could expand your world view and have educational debates, find out more about your religion, and the religion of other people!” and as Elias listens to Eskild's rambling about being able to connect with people on personal levels once you can understand their religions, he realizes it’s something he’s really interested in, the history of how religions developed, why people follow those that are not his own. 

He asks Eskild once he's done talking, “What type of jobs can you get with a religions degree?” and Eskild admits, “I didn’t get that far, let’s google it” and they do, and Elias finds out he's got many options. He can work in education, as a religions professor, he can work for the government or the peace corps. After a little while, Eskild tentatively suggests “Maybe you could specialize in Islamic studies and eventually become an imam?” 

A pause.

Elias is in awe, that his boyfriend thinks he’s capable of doing that, that his love for Allah could one day be that great. Using this as encouragement, he gets onto UiO’s website and registers for the standard Norwegian language, math, writing classes, and signs up for one “Introduction to World Religions” class. He texts his family groupchat a selfie with the printed out course schedule and says “religious studies major, and Imam in training” and Sana replies with a slew of emojis and a voice recording of her and Eva squealing into the phone. Elias sends the same message to “The Boy Squad 2.0” chat (balloon+boy squad combined) and they all respond with varying degrees of support, Isak and even being the Most Proud.

Eskild's phone goes off at the same time as Elias’ and blushes as he says “I think it’s time for…isha'a?” and Elias asks in surprise, “you have the alarms?” and Eskild sniffs and says “well someone needs to keep you on track while you’re over here!" Elias laughs and kisses him before going to make wudhu, specifically including him and his boys in his du'a that night, thanking Allah for blessing him with all this love and support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! If you wanna talk about this fic or these kids, please come say hi to me on tumblr at isakbeanie! or drop a kudos/comment if you liked it.


End file.
